This invention relates to monitoring equipment and espeically to oil-in-water monitors or to water-in-oil monitors.
On naval vessels, the bilge water is often mixed with oil. The bilge water is generally discharged overboard and anti-pollution considerations dictate that the oil be separated from the bilge water before the latter is discharge into surrounding sea water.
Oil-water separators are now available to accomplish the job but monitors of the effluent liquid from the separators are not available. Monitors are needed to ascertain that the separator is performing its function properly, that is, that the oil in the effluent bilge water is less than a predetermined amount, for example, 10 parts per million or less.